AnimeMix Chatroom
by ShinkoDark
Summary: ALL ANIME CHARACTERS ARE CHATTIN! Your favorite characters all come together in one chatroom with Shinko and Friends!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**AnimeMix Chatroom - Chapter 1: Part 1**

Shinko: Welcome to the AnimeMix Chatroom! Where all of your favorite anime characters come to chat together.

Amu (Shugo Chara): I hope Ikuto didn't come to scare me.

Ikuto (Shugo Chara): Yo, Amu. –Blows her ear-

Amu: Aaaah! –Ran backwards on the floor- You perv!

(Sebastian (Black Butler) logged in)

Sebastian (Black Butler): Hello, Lady Shinko. –Kisses Shinko's hand- How do you do?

Shinko: -Blushes- I'm fine, Sebastian, sir.

Amu: -Blushes- Um… Shinko? Who is that guy?

Shinko: Amu, Ikuto, this is Sebastian from Black Butler.

Sebastian: As you can see, I am simply one hell of a butler.

Ikuto: -Whispers to Sebastian- psst. Sebastian? What do you do when you tease girls?

Sebastian: -Whispers- By all of your ways, of course. Why? Is it because of that pink haired lady over there?

-Both Sebastian and Ikuto look over at Amu-

-Amu looked back at them-

Amu: Who are you staring at?

Sebastian: Grab her.

-Ikuto runs over to grab Amu-

Amu: Ikuto?! No!

-Sebastian giggles-

(Ciel (Black Butler) logged in)

Ciel (Black Butler): You! Let her go. Sebastian, stop that at once or I'll punish you.

Ikuto: That little boy is kind of like that kiddy king, but darker in expression. –Still holding Amu-

-Amu kicked Ikuto's nuts and ran beside Shinko-

-Ikuto whimpers in pain, holding his nuts-

Ikuto: That's a good kick, Amu. You never have done that before.

Shinko: Ciel! I'm glad you're here. –Shinko bows like a lady to Ciel, while Ciel also bows like a gentleman to Shinko-

Ciel: Sorry about this, Shinko. I hope that girl is alright.

-Shinko smiled at him-

Shinko: She's perfectly fine. Right, Amu?

-Amu nods, still looking at Ciel, confused-

Ciel: Why are you looking at me like that?

Amu: -Shocked- I'm sorry. I'm Amu Hinamori, and that creep on the floor is Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Shinko: As you can see, Ciel, they come from Shugo Chara.

Ciel: Hmpf. Sounds girlish, like my fiancée.

Amu: YOU HAVE A FIANCEE?!

Ciel: Yes? Why wouldn't I be?

Amu: But you look so young.

Ciel: But I'm a gentleman and a master to Sebastian.

Amu: No wonder he commands you. –Looks at Sebastian-

Sebastian: Well, I am simply one hell of a butler.

Grell: Bassy! –Out of nowhere-

Sebastian: Oh crap. Not here, not now.

-Sebastian kicked Grell in the face-

Grell (Black Butler): That hurts, Bassy!

Ciel: What are you doing here, Grell? Don't tell me you hacked in here without logging on?

Grell: Yep, yep, boy. By the help of the memories and soul of a hacker. –Laid his chainsaw on his shoulder-

Shinko: That means you shouldn't be here.

Grell: But whyyyyy, Shinkooooo?

Shinko: You hacked here, you suspect.

Grell: Suspect?

Everyone: Suspect?!

Shinko: That word is a joke, meaning a gay person.

-Amu laughs so hard-

Sebastian: Now why didn't I think of that?

Ciel: It is pretty funny, it suits him well.

Grell: Why you stupid girl?!

-Grell trying to kill Shinko, but Merry logged in and kicked him on the face-

Shinko: Merry! You saved me!

Merry (Dream Eater Merry): Hi, Shinko.

-Amu looked at her-

Amu: I'm glad there's another girl here. She looks pretty with that awesome outfit.

Shinko: Amu, Ikuto, Sebastian, Ciel, suspect Grell, this is Merry from Dream Eater Merry. Like you Sebastian, she's a demon but a dream demon.

Sebastian; No wonder she looks interesting.

Amu and Ikuto: DEMON?!

Ikuto: Sebastian is a demon?

Amu: And Merry is also a demon? This is my first time seeing a demon in real life.

Merry: Duh. Why wouldn't I be?

Sebastian: I know, right?

-Inuyasha and Kagome logged in-

Kagome: Hi, Shinko! –Hugs Shinko-

Inuyasha: What's up, Shinko? You brought more people here?

Shinko: Ladies and gentleman, I give you, Kagome and Inuyasha. As you can see, Inuyasha is also a demon like Sebastian and Merry but he's a half breed.

Ikuto: Wow, another demon here.

Amu: Hmm, half – demon, eh? Meaning half human and demon. Wow!

Inuyasha: So there's other demons here too, Shinko?

Shinko: Yep, that's Sebastian, the one with the black hair and red eyes. And Merry, the one with an upside – down triangles on her cheek.

Merry: It's a demon mark. But you may think it's a tattoo.

Shinko: Yeah. I thought that is.

Amu: I wonder who's logging in next?

-Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo (Fruits Basket) logged in-

Tohru: Shinko! –Hugs Shinko-

Yuki: Hello Shinko-san.

Shinko: You know that's my first name, Yuki.

Yuki: -blushes- I'm so sorry!

Kyo: -thoughts- Damn Yuki!

Tohru: Kyo? Say hi to Shinko.

Kyo: -blushes at Tohru- Hey, Shinko. What's up?

Shinko: I'm fine, thank you. –Smiled at Kyo-

Yuki: Can't ever say hello to Shinko when you logged in? You really are a stupid cat.

Kyo: SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU DUMB RAT! I DARE YOU! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Yuki: You better watch your mouth or I'll kick you high in the sky, dumb cat.

Kyo: OH YEAH! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

-Shinko grabs the ears of Yuki and Kyo-

Shinko: Stop fighting you guys. You make Tohru sad. (Giggles) I always wanted to do this.

Amu: Are you going to introduce them to us?

Shinko: Oh, right. This girl is Tohru Honda and these guys are Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

Amu: So they're like brothers?

Shinko: Not really. You see, their secret is about their curse-

-Yuki blocked Shinko's mouth with his hand-

Yuki: You don't need to say it, Shinko.

(Honey-chan logged in (Ouran High School Host School))

Honey-chan: Hi, Shinko-chan!

-Shinko hugs him back-

Shinko: Hello, my cute little Honey-chan.

(Mori-senpai logged in (Ouran High School Host Club))

Shinko: Hi, Mori. How are you?

Mori-senpai: Good. – Scratching his head and looks blank-

Shinko: Guys and girls! This is Honey-chan and Mori-chan from Ouran High School Host Club. Honey is the cute, innocent, and childish type, and Mori is the silent type.

Honey-chan: Hiya!

Mori-senpai: Yo.

Ikuto: So you're silent, right?

Mori-senpai: Yeah.

Amu: Honey-chan looks so cute.

Kyo: He reminds me of that little brat.

Yuki: You mean Momiji, you stupid cat?

Kyo: YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I SAID YOU DUMB RAT!

Shinko: Oh no. Not again.

-Amu walks over to Kyo and Yuki-

Amu: Why do you guys keep calling each other a cat and a rat anyway?

-Yuki and Kyo was shocked-

(Tadase (Shugo Chara) logged in)

Tadase: Sorry that I didn't meet up with you, Amu-chan.

Amu: -blushes- Tadase!

-Everyone looks at Tadase-

-Tadase sweat-dropped-

Ikuto: Why is the kiddy king here?

Tadase: TSU-TSUKIYOMI IKUTO?! Why are you here with Amu-chan?!

Ikuto: I logged in after her so I can meet with Shinko.

Tadase: Oh. But I don't trust you still! By the way, Amu-chan, I brought your charas with me, including that mischievous cat's chara and everyone are coming here shortly.

Amu: Really?!

(Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru, and Kiseki logged on (Shugo Chara))

Ran: Amu!

Miki: Amu!

Su: Amu!

Dia: Amu!

Yoru: Ikuto, yo!

Amu: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. You're all here. Thanks, Tadase.

Tadase: -blushes-

Ikuto: Are you doing okay with the charas?

Yoru: Yep, nya!

Ciel: What kind of creatures are those?

Amu: They're called charas.

* * *

_**Shinko: We'll be back for part 2!**_

_**Sebastian: Well, it's over.**_

_**Merry: No fair! I didn't say anything.**_

_**Shinko: More anime characters are coming, including Soul Eater, Bleach, Naruto Shipuden, and Kill Me Baby. More characters are on the way!**_

_**Amu: Hey, are your friends Alicia and Alexis coming too?**_

_**Shinko: Yep! Please, readers to chat with me for questions. Bye! I don't own Black Butler, Shugo Chara, or any other anime show and characters! All rights go to their respectful owners. To be continued with Part 2! **_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**AnimeMix Chatroom **

Shinko: Welcome to AnimeMix Chatroom Chapter One Part Two! Right now, the Kill Me Baby charcters are here.

Sonya: What's up?

Yasuna: I can't believe we made it, right Sonya-chan? -touches Sonya's shoulder-

Sonya: -shocked, she started to break Yasuna's wrist-

Yasuna: -weeps with a tear coming out as her wrist broking hand swings side to side-

Kyo: Wow, she's strong. O.O

Yuki: Who is she anyway?

Shinko: Sonya is a foreign assassin that goes to school with blockhead Yasuna. They also encountered Akira, a ninja assassin from the same organization as Sonya.

Yasuna: Heyyy! You called me blockhead!

Sonya: That's because you are a blockhead.

Yasuna: -laughs while patting Sonya's shoulder-

Sonya: -breaks Yasuna's other wrist-

Yasuna: -weeps again while both of her hands swing side to side-

Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club): -lifts the chin of Amu-

Amu: -blushes- Wow. So. Handsome.

-Ikuto and Tadase started to get angry with Tamaki-

Tamaki: -looks at them and shudders; then goes to the corner with his arms crossing around his bent legs, miserable-

-Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) logged in- : -the twins laughs at Tamaki- Well, boss, you're starting to flirt with other girls instead of Haruhi.

Haruhi: You need to stop flirting with girls like they're your dolls.

Tamaki: -sparkles at Haruhi- Oh, but you're my doll, Haruhi.

Amu: O.O

Shinko: The secret will be revealed. -glare at everyone- Haruhi is a girl, not a boy.

Amu: What?!

Tamaki: Shinkoooo? Whyyy?

-the twins laughed-

Kyoya: Well, the debt has to be paid.

Haruhi: Oh, crap. -Haruhi pays the debt.-

-Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame Sohma (Fruits Baskets) logged in-

Shigure: Whats up, everyone?

Hatori: You still didn't listen to me, do you? I told you to not talk when I'll be talking.

Yuki: You also brought my stupid brother, too?

Ayame: Oh, Yuki! My younger brother! We meet again!

Yuki: -turned to Hatori- Get my brother out of here, now!

Shinko: Why not, Yuki?

Yuki: -vein popped out- Because he's aggravating.

Amu: I think he's kinda cool, Yuki. Give him a chance, already - cool'n' spicy mode-

Ikuto: Really? Again with your personality? -snickers-

Amu: Shut up, Ikuto! Or Sonya will torture you.

Ikuto: No thanks. -raises his hands to surrender-

Tamaki: So, Shinko, what are we gonna do now?

Shinko: Everyone is not here yet. So I think y'all can continue your fun.

Merry: I wonder what's taking Yumeji and the others so long.

Amu: You're waiting for your people?

Merry: Yep. -crosses her arms-

Amu: Me too. There's more coming on the way.

Merry: So, are you a heroine in your show?

Amu: Yeah, I encountered a lot of people lately.

Merry: Me too, I get to fight a lot of dream demons. Sometimes, I have to project Yumeji with my life.

Amu: Does that mean you love him?

Merry: He's more like a friend to me. Love, I think it doesn't count.

Honey-chan: But love is everywhere! Don't you think so, Amu-chan?

Amu: -blushes- O-of course.

Haruhi: I'm also an heroine, too.

Amu: Really? But why do you have to dress like a boy?

Haruhi: It's because if an accident I did when I first met the host club. I have to pay 8,000,000 yen for a vase I broke. I hate all these damn rich people. But it's pretty nice to have a high school life with the host club.

-Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Honey-chan hugs Haruhi, adorably. Mori-chan and Kyoya did their own business.-

Amu: -giggles-

Haruhi: I know. It's funny, isn't it?

Shigure: It's not funny when you do look cute, like Tohru, for instance.

-Tohru gets air headed, don't know what's going on-

-Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (Inuyasha) logged in-

Kagome: Shippo! -hugs Shippo-

-Shippo hugs her back-

Shippo: I miss you, Kagome!

-Inuyasha punched Shippo in the face-

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Shippo: Ow! That's so mean, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Miroku: Well, I think we need to introduce ourselves to the others. I'm Miroku from the anime called Inuyasha, and this is my girlfriend, Sango.

Sango: -slaps Miroku on the face, leaving a mark- Girlfriend?! Since when I'm your girlfriend?!

Miroku: Well, to reconsider that, I want to flirt with other women, too.

-Sango slaps him again on the ither side of his face, leaving another mark-

Miroku: Ow.

Merry: Nicely done.

Sango: Oh, thank you. I'm Sango, a demon slayer from the anime Inuyasha.

Merry: Wait! You're a demon slayer!

Sango: Yeah? Why?

Merry: I'm a dream demon, Sebastian over there is a demon, and your friend over there is a half demon. Why didn't you kill that Inuyasha guy?

Inuyasha: First of all, I ain't no guy! And second of all, Sango can't kill me because we became acquaintances! End of story!

Merry: Shut up, with your dog ears covering your damn mouth, you damn mutt!

Inuyasha: Why, you-!

Kagome: Sit boy!

-Inuyasha fell poundly on his face-

Inuyasha: Ow.

-Alicia and Alexis came as the co-hosts (Shinko_Dark's twin friends)-

Alicia and Alexis: -texting without looking- Hey!

Shinko: My twins! What's up! -hugs both of them while they're still texting-

Kyo and Inuyasha: Stop texting!

-Alicia and Alexis bitch slaps Kyo and Inuyasha and then each puts then in a chokehold-

Alicia and Alexis: Say that again and we will tie you to the ceiling and make piñatas out of the two of you! Got it? -lets Kyo and Inuyasha go-

Kyo and Inuyasha: Yes. -still breathing-

-Alicia and Alexis puts their phones in the phone basket-

Kagome: Sit!

-Inuyasha once again fell down, poundly. The others normally sat down-

Kagome: -sweat drop- Not you guys.

-Everyone, except Inuyasha, stands up-

Sebastian: Hi twins.

Alexis: -blushes- Hi, Sebastian!

Alicia: -blushes frantically- Y-yeah, hi, Sebastian.

-Sebastian steps closer to Alicia-

Sebastian: You miss me?

Alicia: -flushes red- Y-yeah, I mean no, I mean...

Sebastian: Yes. -holds Alicia's face and kisses her lips-

-Every girl blushes, including Shinko-

Alicia: Awesome~! 3

Alexis: -shouted at Alicia- That's not fair! How come Sebastian kisses you instead of me!?

Alicia: He is my favorite character after all and I can't help it when he kisses me first, Alexis!

Shinko: Oh, stop it, you guys! As you can see, the chatroom still goes on. So, which characters you both want to talk to?

Alicia: Sebastian.

Sebastian: So, you pick me, huh Alicia?

Alicia: O-of course! Because you're my favorite character.

Alexis: Ciel.

Shinko: Well, I got Amu, Ikuto, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hatori, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Haruhi, Tamaki, those twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Merry, Honey-chan, Mori-chan, Sonya, Yasuna, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Ayame, Shigure, Kyoya, Grell, and Tadase with his chara, and I think that is it. More is probably coming.

Alicia and Alexis: Right!

* * *

**_Shinko: Part 3 is coming with more characters from Ouran High School Host Club, Shugo Chara, Dream Eater Merry, Fruits Basket, and Kill Me Baby. In Part 3, the characters of Rozen Maiden, Naruto Shipuden, Bleach, and more is coming. So chat with me and tell me which anime should I put those characters in part 3._**

**_Alexis: You finally going to put Rozen Maiden up there?_**

**_Shinko: Yep._**

**_Alicia: Thank God!_**

**_Sebastian: I am one hell of a butler._**

**_Yuki: Stupid cat, are you going to say something?_**

**_Kyo: CALL ME STUPID AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU APART!_**

**_Tohru: You guys, stop fighting._**

**_-Sonya choking Yasuna-_**

**_Amu: Ouch. I hope she's no going to die._**

**_Sonya: Oh! She will die alright._**

**_Kaoru and Hikaru: Shinko_Dark don't own anything of a sort. The creators who made the anime shows are the owners, not Shinko._**

**_Haruhi: Nice job, Hikaru and Kaoru._**

**_Kaoru and Hikaru: Aww~! -hugs Haruhi lovingly-_**

**_Honey-chan: Don't miss it!_**

**_to be continued..._**


End file.
